Inserting a contact lens can be difficult, for both new users and experienced users alike. Not only is the eye naturally sensitive to touch, but the delicate process of inserting the contact lens properly involves a steep learning curve. It is common for new contact wearers to have several sessions where inserting the contact lens into the eye(s) requires numerous attempts and a significant amount of time. Because of the difficulties associated with inserting contact lenses, many who attempt to use contacts are unsuccessful and may never attempt to wear contacts again.
Another issue common amongst contact lens users is the necessity of making skin-to-lens contact when removing a lens from its storage case and/or when placing the contact lens on the eye. Because fingers may be inserted into the contact lens solution and the contact lens may adhere to the fingers during placement, foreign objects and residue may be introduced into the solution or even directly onto the surface of the contact lens, both of which may result in the objects or residue being introduced to the user's eye, resulting in discomfort or possible infection.
While the technology of the prior art disclose various methods of inserting contact lenses, they fail to teach the ability to easily insert a contact lens into the eye while maintaining sanitary conditions and minimizing the chance that the contact is improperly placed on the eye. Not only is there a risk of introducing foreign matter onto the eye, but interior placement of the contact lens on the eye could result in air pockets between the contact lens and the eye. Those familiar with wearing contact lenses will appreciate that even minimal errors in the placement of the contact lens on the eye may result in pockets of trapped gas or liquid being formed between the contact lens and the eye during placement.
Notwithstanding the advancements made in the prior art in the field of contact lens storage and use, there remains a need for a contact lens tool kit and tool which improves the ability of a contact lens user to store and use contact lens in a sanitary, easy-to-use manner, while maximizing the chance that each placement of the lens is optimally successful. Additionally, there remains a need for a contact lens tool kit for use with daily wear lenses. Disclosed herein are one or more devices and methods that advantageously address these issues.